my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Siren Song
The Siren Song is a potent ability possessed by Kisaki Murasame's family. This power is rooted in their unique voice box: a hybrid of a larynx and a syrinx at the base of the trachea. It's described as almost supernatural; able to lure all who hear it towards the songstress. It is a melodious, angelic song of vocals, it makes the person feel relaxed and released of all the stress and problems in life, all they want is to hear the song longer and longer, without lyrics to tell those who are enchanted and obsessed with the person who sings it what to do in lyrics. Eventually, the Siren Song leads the person that hears it to hallucinate seeing the singer everywhere and (under normal circumstances) hearing her Siren Song out in the ocean. The person will then be driven into the water to find her but eventually drown to his death. It is eventually revealed that the song leaves something within the brain of humans who becomes overly entranced by it. And that is as strongly addictive and calming to Kisaki as it is to humans who hears it afterwards. Lyrics Kisaki Version (You'll be seeing me in your dreams) (But I'll be there if your reality drowns) -Interlude- There's a bright side To every wrong thing If you're looking at me through the right eyes Darkness in my name Don't you want to come and play on the cool side? Don't be so shy There's a pleasure in hiding from the sun No I was never one for pretty weather I'd rather be a creep, baby follow me into the water I'll take you to the darker This could be perfection Or venom dripping in your mouth Singing like a siren Love me while your wrists are bound You've been seeing me in your dreams But I'll be there when your reality drowns You can pretend That when you hear my voice Darling it's your choice not to fall in But it's all an act 'cause I know exactly what you wanting You know it's what I'm wanting Boy I know what you desire Oh you're such a bad bad liar This could be perfection Or venom dripping in your mouth Singing like a siren Love me while your wrists are bound You've been seeing me in your dreams But I'll be there when your reality drowns I'll be there when your reality drowns Boy I know what you desire Oh you're such a bad bad liar I want you and I just can't take it So listen to me when I say it This could be perfection Or venom dripping in your mouth Singing like a siren Love me while your wrists are bound You've been seeing me in your dreams But I'll be there when your reality drowns I'll be there when your reality drowns Reine Version Hear my voice beneath the sea Sleeping now so peacefully At the bottom of the sea Sleep for all eternity -Interlude- Sailors live so restlessly Come with me, sleep peacefully Listen to this siren's song Worry not for nothing's wrong -Interlude- Let my voice lead you this way I will not lead you astray Trust me as we reach the side Jumping out where men have died -Interlude- Hear my voice beneath the sea Sleeping now so peacefully At the bottom of the sea Sleep for all eternity -Interlude- Let the ocean fill your lungs Struggle not, soon peace will come Taking in your final breath Sink down to the ocean's depths -Interlude- "I wish I could always be In the ocean's arms, you see" He who'd wanted nothing more Sleeps now at the ocean floor Ocean was your lover's name You had loved her all the same Now you'll always be together Sirens are so very clever Hear my voice beneath the sea Sleeping now so peacefully At the bottom of the sea Sleep for all eternity! About the Siren Song * "You heard the myths about a siren song?" * "What did it feel like?" * "After party. I sang. It made him feel better." * "My ancestors always said it had different meanings: Great love to some, but to others it could be dangerous. Mythologists called it ampherisum for obsession." * "It's the song, isn't it?" * "Your song is in his head." * "Song is poison like a plant." * "It's definitely not poison." * "This song only comes when I sing to a human." * "What does it feel like?" * "I need it. I want to sing." * "The readings are unlike anything I've ever seen." * "Ever since she sang to me, I've never be able to think of anything else." Trivia * It has different, stronger mind-blowing effects on the one who hears it more than once; from great love to dangerous obsession. * It's angelic sounds are effective even through glass and long distances. Category:Songs Category:LunariaAsmr